mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Weapons
For future reference and/or If someone is bored It might be interesting to see the dates on temporary items. Summary Table? Someone recently added a summary table to the end of the weapons page. It seems to make the page much bigger than it should be. The entire list of weapons can be (or at least, should be) found on Category:Weapons anyway without the stats. Wolfman2000 17:24, September 27, 2009 (UTC) It should be removed, but it would be nice to have a table like that, with all the items in it, to work out which items give the best stats. This info is often put on the actual items page, but theres no easy way that i know of to obtain that information. User:Toenailsin Watch it- when not logged in, there are several vandalizations- the "russian bear" reads "masturbating bear," the "spider monkey" reads "shitting monkey," and several other problems. It still links to the correct site.Davinfelth 19:53, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Best Weapons? I find the best weapons description here much more useful than the Best Weapon page, which expcludes Crates and Godfather Point items. Seems confusing to have the two different entries. Is there an easier way to list the "Best Weapons"? I find that the list is getting too big on this page, and is getting hard to navigate. Maybe trim it down to the best obtainable weapons, versus the best overall? Da Irish Kid 18:10, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I think it should be the top 5 best offensive and top 5 best defensive across all weapons. Any more than that is too much to keep consistently updated. And on that note, I think we should only mention whether something is a top weapon on their individual weapon page for #1. Trying to keep consistently that "this item is the #4 best offensive weapon" on the individual pages is too difficult. I have seen a few pages that claim they are one of the best weapons when it is no longer the case. Fred72 18:59, November 12, 2009 (UTC) agreed. I will keep an eye out for that. Da Irish Kid 20:08, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I would rather like to have a segregation between where the weapon comes from - I'm looking at how to get my Mafia kitted out, so the fact that the 'best weapon' is a Godfather special is a bit of a moot point - I can't get hold of it. I think it'd be really handy to have the 'top few' from loot, and maybe including mastery, as they're open to all - previous 'best weapons' are mostly an academic curiosity. Doubly so if it were listed by level required to unlock (even from fights, weapons don't drop as loot before you've unlocked the mission with them in.). Sobrique 14:46, November 18, 2009 (UTC) * Perhaps we should leave out "Timber Wolf" until we get more clarification on what catagory it is. Da Irish Kid 03:35, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :*Going to trim down the best weapons list. It's gotten way too long. Thoughts on this? Da IrishKid 00:27, December 6, 2009 (UTC) New Bangkok Weapons I heard that there are 8 new purchasable weapons in Bangkok: *Chinese Army Knife *Chinese Army Pistol *Thai Sword *Bullhook *Bo Staff *Chinese Army Assault Rifle *Raion Assault Rifle *Cheng-Wei X94 Machine Gun There are also 12 new lootable weapons: *Attack Cobra *Komodo Dragon *Jade Inlaid Pistols *Forest Scorpion *Hung Fa RPG *Cleaver *Tanto *Type-103 Machine Gun *Scalding Hot Tea *TAR-21 *Harpoon Cannon *Typhoon Cleavers So far there is no additional information about them. Waffle Iron? I searched at The Limited Edition 25 Godfather Points and the Waffle Iron is missing.Can somebody fix this because I can't do it. Incomplete lists I've noticed there's some incomplete lists here, including the Halloween and Thanksgiving loot event categories. Since I can't figure out how to improve them, can someone look into this? 21:18, January 18, 2010 (UTC)]] :*I'm trying to understand what you mean. During those events, there are only a few weapons available, along with some armor and vehicles. The list here is for weapons only. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 21:39, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :*But there is a couple of missing weapons here too.Like the gifts from Christmas plus the weapons from the Sports Mystery Crate and the Bangkok Crates.Same thing applies in the Vehcile and Armor list.-BloodyGTA ::*Gifts from Xmas were already listed i.e. Santa's Helpers, Lump of coal, etc. Bangkok and sports crate added. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 03:23, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::*But I ment the other gifts like the Misteltoe Launcher,snowballs,etc.BloodyGTA :And why only 0-B ? I look in the history, the changes for this was very old. --Lastwebpage 15:11, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Marketplace it seems to me that some of the weapons from the marketplace should be on the top 5 list on the best weapons of all time. i'm pretty sure there are things like 52, 53 and so on in there. add to wishlist Please reset or do something on my wiki, I can't add weapon and vehicle, there is no site bar or whatever it was for easy adding items on my wish list